Sicily (Marzia Vargas
Appearance Edit Sicily has dark red hair in short pigtails and dark green eyes, Although she first appeared with dark brown hair. Her hair varies between Dark red, Orange, or red and black, while her eyes have also been depicted as brown or a hazel. She is seen in many images with demon wings and a tail. She is seen wearing a red-ish military uniform, sometimes skin tight with black combat boots. Other times she is wearing a short, light blue skirt, white shirt, brown sandals, and a light blue jacket with red and orange bows in her hair. Personality And Interests Edit Sicily was born as a demon, but was uninterested by her roots and escaped. She will do anything to annoy her brothers, and has an arrogant attitude, believing that she is the best and stronger than Berlin, although she hasn't really succeeded won any fights with her. Although she proclaims to like being a demon, she is seen crying when she is called a demon. It was stated that her being a demon stemmed from killing a murderer by her creator DesiredWolf780. She once said that Sicily "knows little about common sense." She likes singing, dancing, any many other arts. She is very loyal to her friends, and had a special attachment to Romano. She continues to hope that she can please her adoptive brothers and make them proud of her. It is said though, that she tends to become rather depressed if a dead family is brought up due to her attachment to her (dead) sister. Sicily often refers to her older brother Romano as "Roma" and Italy as "Ita-chan" something she possibly got from Tokyo, and hates London. She doesn't get along well with Austria, and also seems to very much enjoy the company of Madrid. It is revealed that she had kept memorials of her sister, which led her to having an entire drawer filled with memories of her sister. Almost all of them include her smiling, and working. She also seems to be fond of cute things, and buys things such as stuffed cats, as seen in her room. In addition, in her room, she likes sleeping, fighting, her sister, and eating. She seems to have a tendency to get into arguments she can't win and plays pranks on her brothers often. Also, she has been seen dancing alone, blaring music when she thinks she's alone and going on ALOT of dates (Which normally ends with the guys car getting wrecked if they cheated or not). Currently, she is a mother of her two twins; Axel, and Bianca and wife to Madrid. Relationships Edit Austria Edit Sicily takes pleasure in annoying and humiliating Austria with Prussia whenever way she can, and has even thrown things such as lamps at him. Germany Edit Sicily used to have a crush Germany, But eventually faded away once she met Madrid Prussia Edit Sicily likes annoying Austria with Prussia, leading them to becoming good friends. Italy Edit Sicily has been shown to enjoy Italy's cooking, and not liking anyone who picks on him. Berlin Edit See - http://hetaliafanmadecharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Berlin,_Prussia/Germany Enjoys playing pranks and being silly with her